


Your Private Dancer

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, cross-dressing, social justice attempt, wheelchair lapdance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（許願內容）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>ABO设定，Erik是个Omega而且他的工作是在夜店跳脱衣舞，Charles是个Alpha，某日他被朋友拉去夜店玩，然后CE相遇了……</em></p>
<p>（字數：約11,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alick).



> 贈alick、琦零，2012隨緣居神祕禮物。

 

「我不認為這是一個好主意。」

「喔，拜託，Charles，你需要多出門透氣。」

聽到Raven理直氣壯的回話，Charles只能皺眉，搖了搖頭。

他不是老古板，他真的不是，而是在他的認知裡，「出門透氣」指的應該是到戶外散步，或者到郊外踏青，而不是相偕一起上脫衣舞酒吧。

來到這種場所，令Charles有些不自在。以前的他大概完全不會介意——甚至於，他還能夠輕鬆自在地找樂子——但現在的他只感到拘束和緊張不安。

「Atomic」是這個城市裡小有名氣的一間脫衣舞酒吧。Raven說，她有個朋友在這間酒吧工作，今天晚上有一場特別的主題表演，希望她能夠前來捧場。只不過，這間酒吧有項規定是「Beta或Omega客人不得在沒有Alpha同行的情況之下入場」——雖然不是全部，但不少脫衣舞酒吧都有這條規矩——因此，Raven連哄帶勸，央求Charles陪她去「Atomic」，還說什麼他應該要多出門透氣。

禁不住Raven的連番請求，最終Charles點頭答應了她。

然而，當他們抵達酒吧座落的那條街，Charles瞥見人行道上有兩張熟面孔，Hank和Alex。

一見到Xavier兄妹，他們笑嘻嘻走了過來。「嗨，Charles，」Alex向他揮手打招呼，「沒想到Raven真的能說服你出門。」

Charles瞟了Raven一眼，但她只是毫不在意地勾起Hank的手臂。

很顯然的，這是Raven醞釀的某種把他帶上夜店的計畫。掉頭就走的念頭短暫閃過Charles的腦袋，但他旋即瞭解到，他是同行四人裡唯一的Alpha，他們需要他才有辦法入場。

他忍不住暗暗嘆了一口氣，硬著頭皮，和他們一起來到酒吧門口。保鑣瞥了他們一眼，然後面無表情往旁邊一站，放他們進去。

時間還早，店裡的客人還不多。他們四人坐在距離出口較近的一張桌前，各自點了一杯飲料，隨口聊了起來。

或許Raven的堅持沒有錯，等到客人幾乎坐滿的時候，Charles已經比較放鬆了，不再覺得每個人都對他的輪椅投以異樣的眼光。

他聽到有點吵的電子樂響起，然後是鼓掌和歡呼聲。他跟著同桌的人一起轉過頭，看見舞者們紛紛踏上舞臺。

「看，是Angel。」Raven用手肘輕撞了一下Charles。他順著Raven指的方向望去，看到那位他曾經見過一兩次的個子嬌小女性。

Angel和臺上其他的女舞者都穿著西裝短褲，她們有人穿著無袖襯衫搭配窄領帶，而Angel還穿著西裝背心。她們「中性」的打扮讓Charles有些詫異，然而，當他瞥見頭戴假髮、身穿洋裝的男舞者們，Charles恍然大悟——這是今晚表演的主題， _cross-dressing_ 。

其中一名女舞者從延伸的舞臺走到他們的桌面上。她的上半身沒有多餘的衣物，只有紅色的吊帶，從她光裸的肩膀到腰際，恰好遮住她的胸部。Charles不由得垂下眼，避開她近乎半裸的胴體。原因不盡然是害羞，而是因為……她是正值發情期的Omega，她身上散發出的費洛蒙非常強烈，令他心煩意亂。

Charles掃視桌邊，發現Alex雙眼發直瞪著她，Hank則有點不好意思地別開臉，而Raven似笑非笑瞪著Hank；他看向別桌，瞥見不少客人目不轉睛盯著她。這大概是店家的用意，利用發情的Omega吸引客人……

正當他思考這種手段似乎不怎麼正當的時候，無意間，他的目光被一雙腿吸引。修長勻稱的雙腿，包裹在黑色的絲襪之中，那位舞者沒有穿鞋，在一片蹬著高跟鞋的表演者之間，那雙腿顯得格外醒目。Charles的視線往上移，映入他眼簾的是一名身穿水藍色亮片洋裝的男舞者。他的身體很漂亮，削瘦、結實，女裝反倒凸顯了他肌肉線條的陽剛氣息。

Charles的視線再往上移，意外和那名舞者四目相對。他的臉上沒有笑容，看起來有點嚴肅，但在他的注視下，Charles怔怔地望進那雙深邃的眼睛，無法移開視線。那位舞者踏著有自信的步伐，直勾勾走上他們的桌子。

Charles忍不住吞口水。

舞者低下頭，揚起眉，勾起嘴角對Charles微微一笑。他感到自己的心跳開始加速。舞者旋即略略抬起腿，用足尖輕輕抵著Charles的胸口。他隱約聽到Raven驚呼，聽到疑似Alex拍手大笑，然而他只是愣愣看著那位舞者漂亮的腳趾，從他的胸口一點一點往上，擦過他的咽喉，移到他的下巴。以往Charles對於腳並沒有特殊的癖好，但此刻他突然有股衝動……

舞者冷不防收回腳，轉身，頭也不回離開他們的桌子。Charles的目光依舊跟著他，看著他走上別張桌子，看著其他的客人抬頭仰望他，看著有人伸手要碰他但他不著痕跡避開。

不知道過了多久，他收回視線，發現同桌的另外三人全都瞪著他。

「怎麼了？」他忍不住問道，然後才發現表演不知何時已經結束了，舞臺上空無一人，舞者們穿梭在各桌之間，和客人攀談。

Angel走了過來，和他們吱吱喳喳說了幾句，然後Raven附在她耳邊不曉得說了什麼，她瞟了Charles一眼，笑著點頭，接著匆匆離開。

Charles一頭霧水看著那三個人低聲交談了一會，Hank和Alex開始翻找口袋取出皮夾，Raven則拍了一下Charles的肩膀，對他說：「不妨當作這是我們送你的禮物。」

「什麼？」

在Raven回話之前，Charles看到Angel牽著剛才那位令他目不轉睛的舞者走了過來。現在他穿了及膝長靴，那讓他看起來更高。

他低頭看著Charles，開口道：「嗨，我是Erik。」他的聲音低沉且冷靜，「聽說你希望我為你獨舞？」他問。他看起來很認真，臉上沒有半點調情。

Charles仰起頭愣愣看著那位自稱Erik的人。「呃……是的？」他從來不曾請人為他獨舞，不太清楚這要怎麼進行。

一名貌似酒吧員工的男子走到他身旁。那名男子説起話來有西班牙口音，他告訴Charles，他可以摸舞者的身體，但哪些部位不能碰。Erik和Raven交頭接耳不知道說了什麼，然後Erik瞥了他一眼，彷彿在評估，接著點了點頭。

Raven把他的輪椅推離桌子，這讓Charles有點詫異，他原以為Erik會在桌上為他們表演；Angel和那位酒吧員工告訴附近的客人讓出一點空間，不過他們的動作反倒引來更多人佇足觀看。

音樂暫時停止，片刻之後重新響起。另一首電子樂。一時之間Charles不太清楚這是怎麼一回事，接著他看到一道人影從他的視野邊緣閃現，Erik，踏著舞步走到距離他前方大約五步之外的地方，背向他，隨著音樂的節奏搖擺他的肢體。洋裝的亮片在燈光底下閃閃發亮，有點刺眼，但Charles無法將他的視線從Erik鏤空背部的大片肌膚移開。

Erik轉過身，朝Charles走來。他的表情和剛才不同，此刻他的眼神非常的……勾人。他止步於他的面前，直視著他的雙眼，然後他的視線往下；Charles順著他的目光低頭，看到他的腳 _踩上_ 他的輪椅，鞋尖距離他的褲檔不過半吋的距離。Erik傾身向前，他的膝蓋抵著Charles的胸口，雙手搭上他的肩膀，把臉湊近，他的嘴唇開開闔闔，無聲地用唇形唸著歌詞：「 _…And it keeps repeating. Will you please complete me? Never be enough to fill me up…_ 」他噴出的氣息吹在Charles的耳朵和臉頰，令他的呼吸開始紊亂。在他們視線相對的瞬間，他對他咧嘴一笑。那不像是挑逗，反倒像是惡作劇，但那抹笑容令他怦然心動。

Erik轉身背對他，往後仰，靠在Charles的身上，伸手勾住Charles的脖子，頭枕上他的肩膀，金紅色的頭髮（或說假髮）搔著他的臉頰和頸子。Erik靠得好近，他的味道充滿他的鼻腔，而他發現，在香水和煙味的底下，他聞到發情期Omega的味道——不似剛才那位女舞者身上的味道強烈，但他依然能夠聞到。

他猜想Erik大概使用了抑制劑。那類的藥物能夠控制一定程度的發情期症狀，減少分泌的費洛蒙、減低性衝動等，但無法改變體質。他知道有些Omega會在發情期的時候服用抑制劑，讓自己不會招來太多Alpha或Beta的注意，或是讓自己能夠維持足夠的清醒神智出門上班。

現在Erik幾乎坐在Charles的腿上了。他拉起Charles原本擺在輪椅扶手上的雙手，放上他的腰，沿著他的身側上下滑動。他結實的腰就和看起來一樣，幾乎能用纖細這個詞來形容。Erik跟著音樂不斷地扭著腰，而那看起來就像是……Charles握著Erik的腰，從後面操著他似的。

儘管這裡是公眾場合，他猜想自己大概硬了——尤其是Erik的背部貼上他的胸口，蹭著他，然後臀部往後，擠壓他的胯部。Charles差點低呼出聲。他感覺到Erik的動作暫停了極短的片刻，然後才再開始動。他大概知道那是怎麼一回事，也知道他的猜測可能沒錯。這讓Charles覺得非常不好意思也非常不自在：在他的認知裡，拿著自己的陰莖摩擦Omega的屁股，這已經是性騷擾的範圍了。

Erik鬆開他的手，抽身離開。在他們的視線交會時，他看到他的眼神有點黯。隨著漸弱的音樂，他一步一步退開，但仍保持著目光直視著Charles，一直到音樂停止，他站定，闔上雙眼。

Charles聽到拍手歡呼，這才意識到他們不知何時吸引了一群人圍觀。他看到有人在Erik的洋裝肩帶塞進一張摺起的鈔票，對他說了某些話，然後他跟著另外一位客人走遠。

不知為何，這個景象讓Charles……有點介意。

但他立刻提醒自己，他一點都沒有理由或是立場為此感到不高興。一點都沒有。

在那段有點超現實的獨舞結束之後，他們只在Atomic多待了一小段時間。一方面是主題表演已經結束了，另一方面則是發情Omega的費洛蒙令他們坐立不安。

他們離開的時候，酒吧裡依然熱鬧。街上微涼的空氣讓Charles登時覺得清爽了不少。一行人往停車的地方走去，途中Charles不經意瞥見 _Erik_ 倚在酒吧後門外的牆邊，低頭看著手機，臉色有點沉重。Charles停下輪椅，想了一下，對Raven說：「你們先走，我等一下就跟上。」

Raven的視線朝他身後飄去，然後她臉上的些許困惑被會心一笑取代。她輕輕捏了一下Charles的肩膀，然後加快腳步跟上Alex和Hank。

在Charles接近的時候，Erik抬起眼，漠然地看著他，直到他的輪椅停在他的面前，距離差不多是一般人說話時的間隔。

「呃，嗨。」Charles開口：「我想對你說聲對不起。」

「什麼意思？」

「你知道的，就是稍早……」一時之間，他找不到一個合適的詞彙，描述他用發硬的老二隔著褲子摩擦別人屁股的行徑。

Erik嗤了一聲。「膝上舞就是這樣。你的第一次？——我說膝上舞。」

Charles點了點頭。

Erik微微一笑，沒有再多說。

「你下班了？」他問。

Erik隨口應了一聲。

「需要我送你一程嗎？」

他倏忽瞪著Charles，「你是不是搞錯了什麼？」

Charles趕忙搖頭，解釋道：「剛才，我聞到你……你知道的，抑制劑無法完全阻斷費洛蒙。」

Erik沉默不答。

這不是一個野蠻的世界，也不是一個沒有法治的社會——在路上碰到一個發情的Omega，不顧對方的反抗硬上，這是犯罪，會吃上性侵官司；然而，這不代表危險性就不存在。

「如果有人和你同行，我不會做出這個提議。這只是基於安全的考量。」Charles說。

Erik看起來有些吃驚。他依然瞪著Charles，但他眼裡近乎敵意的戒心消退了幾分。他皺眉思考了一下，視線瞟向Charles的輪椅，彷彿在思索什麼，然後他點了點頭。

「先等我一下。」他說，然後走進門，消失在Charles的視線之外。

他的手機響了。Charles連忙掏出來查看，發現那是Raven傳了訊息給他，說Hank會送她回家，要他不必趕時間，也不用擔心她。他瞪著手機，苦笑著搖了搖頭，然後望向那扇關上的門，不確定Erik真的會出現，還是那只是隨口搪塞他的藉口，抑或保鑣會出來把他這個騷擾舞者的客人趕跑。

所幸，他擔心的事沒有發生，Erik推門走了出來。那頂金紅色的假髮消失了，他褐色的短髮非常整齊，給人一絲不苟的印象。他穿著深色的大衣，但裡面仍是那件水藍色的洋裝。

他跟著Charles，安靜地走在他旁邊。他聞到Erik的味道越來越明顯，猜想抑制劑的效力可開始消退了。

Charles相信更強效的抑制劑是有可能存在的，但至今仍有一些保守人士認為Omega就應該……應該待在家裡養小孩這類的。更不用說，還有不少人認為使用抑制劑「違反自然」，Omega不應該使用人工合成的物質改變他們的身體狀態；不過，Charles抱持的觀點則是他們沒有權力干涉一個人選擇對待自己身體的方式。

「你們離開得算早。」Erik說。

「喔，是呀。那個女孩，她的味道……讓我心煩意亂。」

Erik輕笑一聲，「心煩意亂？你指的是那讓你興奮吧？」他挖苦道。

「我不會那麼說。」Charles回道：「我相信她是個迷人的女孩，只不過我幾乎不認識她，而且通常她也不是我喜歡的類型，但我在 _生理上_ 還是會受到她的費洛蒙的影響，因此那讓我心煩意亂。」

Erik面露詫色，「我相信大部分的客人會認為她的味道令人興奮，而非令人煩亂。」

Charles聳肩，「大概吧。或許這正是酒吧的經營策略？就像有些賭場使用人造的費洛蒙吸引賭客留下？」

Erik冷哼，斜睨了他一眼，「別告訴我你是警察。」

「當然不是……對了，你們會介意嗎？我的意思是，在發情期的時候還被要求上臺表演？」

「如果身體的狀況允許，不少舞者願意。」Erik回答：「可以領到額外的獎金，而且客人給的小費通常比較多。」

「啊。」他瞥了Erik一眼，想知道他是否也是其中一人。或許不是，因為Erik使用了抑制劑，稍早在酒吧裡，除非貼在他身上，否則幾乎聞不出來。

上車之後，他問Erik應該送他去哪裡。Erik告訴Charles，載他到哪條街的哪個街口。在十幾分鐘的車程中，Erik的味道開始令Charles如坐針氈。他不敢轉過頭看那位坐在他旁邊的乘客。他鬆開領口，降下車窗，希望車外的空氣能夠讓自己喘一口氣。

他在Erik說的地點停下車。Erik伸手正要開門，但他的手停在門把旁，隔了一會，收回，放在身側。「我改變主意了。」他轉過頭，對Charles說：「本來我會問你要不要上樓，但我的公寓沒有電梯。」

Charles驚訝地看著Erik。這已經超越了暗示，根本是明示。

「我的公寓？」他小心翼翼問。

Erik頷首。

回家的路上他們沒有再交談，但他們兩人的呼吸都變得更為沉重。

這個晚上結束的方式完全在Charles的意料之外。他怎麼也不會想到，「出門透氣」竟然會以他帶著一個陌生人回家的方式收場。

他想，抑制劑的效力大概消退了，在他們共乘電梯上樓的時候，他可以聞到狹小的幽閉空間裡面充斥著滿滿的欲望。

他們沒有浪費任何時間，進門之後直接走向Charles的臥房。Erik看起來迫切卻也有點不知所措。Charles猜想他自己可能和Erik一樣不知所措。

他把輪椅推到床邊，俐落地將自己的身體轉移到床沿。他伸出手，拽下Erik的大衣，攬住他的腰，把他拉近。Erik順勢跪坐到床上，一語不發開始脫Charles的衣服。

急迫的欲求和混亂的動作讓一切變得模糊。Charles幾乎不記得他是怎麼被脫到一絲不掛，也幾乎沒有印象他是什麼時候移身倚靠床頭而坐。Erik跪在他的上方，重重喘著氣，握著他勃起的陰莖替他戴上套子。他抬起手，掌心貼上Erik發燙的臉頰。Erik轉過身背向他，跨坐在他的大腿上，用屁股摩擦著他，彷彿……迫不及待。他摸向Erik的臀間，手指沾著他分泌出來的潤滑液，毫無阻礙插入他的體內，聽到他低吟，喃喃著某些好像是催促的不連貫字句。他扶著自己的陰莖，引導Erik緩緩坐上去。他看著Erik坐到底，聽著他發出長嘆。他伸臂環抱住Erik，閉上眼，將嘴唇印上他的背部，深深吸氣，讓他的味道充滿他。

一小段時間過後，Erik輕扯Charles的手臂，示意他鬆開一些，然後他開始扭動腰。此刻的景象，近乎是他們在脫衣舞酒吧，他為Charles跳膝上舞的翻版。

Charles一手握住Erik的腰，一手撐在床上，抬起臀部讓自己能夠更深入Erik的身體。Erik在他的身上稍稍挪動，彷彿在尋找一個特定的角度，一旦他找到，他動得更快。Charles配合著Erik的節奏，讓自己的每一次撞擊皆能從他的嘴裡帶出低沉的呻吟。

他的聲音、他的氣味、他漂亮的身體，這實在太過美好，Charles知道自己恐怕沒辦法撐太久。

無意間，Charles瞥見擺在床尾的穿衣鏡，鏡中的影像令他驚嘆不已——Erik緊閉著雙眼，眉頭稍稍皺起，薄薄的嘴唇稍稍分開，臉上的表情混雜著渴望和痛苦和寬慰。他的其中一手消失在裙襬底下，在他自己的雙腿間。

他不由自己傾身向前，親吻Erik的背脊，騰出一隻手到他的身前，握著他的手和他的陰莖，和他一起上上下下套弄。直到Erik顫抖、僵直、呻吟，在他的手裡射出來，而他幾乎也在同時達到高潮。

有一段時間，他們保持著這個姿勢，沒有力氣移動。最後，Erik掙扎著跪坐起來，離開Charles的身上。他脫掉套子，抽出面紙包起，隨手往床邊一扔，然後摟著床上另外一個人跟他一起躺著。

Charles半睡半醒了好一陣子，直到懷裡的人動了一下，推開他的手，他才睜開眼。Erik在床上坐起身，貌似相當不自在。

「嘿。」

Erik沒有答腔，他低頭看著身上的洋裝，喃喃說道：「我忘了更衣，也忘了把替換的衣服帶來。」看來，Erik離開酒吧的時候，他的神智已經受到發情期的影響。

「你可以穿我的衣服。」Charles提議。他仰起頭打量Erik。Erik比Charles受傷之前還要高，但也比較瘦。由於現在他常穿的是寬鬆的衣褲，所以他猜想那至少可以讓Erik穿著離開。

Erik皺著眉，猶豫了一下，然後點了點頭。

「還有，別告訴我，你現在就要離開了——」Charles瞄了一眼擺在床頭的手機，「在凌晨兩點的時候。」他伸手碰了一下Erik，發現他的皮膚依舊滾燙。

「嘿，過來這裡。」Charles輕聲說，輕拍了一下床單。

Erik又猶豫了一下，才移身靠近Charles。Charles坐起身，伸手幫Erik脫掉那件根本遮不住他的身體的洋裝。

就算沒有發情時的費洛蒙，Charles依舊覺得Erik是個非常有魅力的人。

「躺下。」他低聲說道。

Erik依言躺到床上，抬起頭望著Charles。他的眼裡是些許好奇，也是些許期待。

Charles坐到Erik的雙腿之間，伸手摸著他結實平坦的腹部，手指順著他的髖骨往下到他的大腿，替他解開吊襪帶，一點一點褪下貼著他大腿肌膚的絲襪。他可以聽到靜電的細微啪嗞聲，他的指尖從他的大腿根部往下，沿著每一吋剛從絲襪露出的光裸肌膚。他看到Erik闔上雙眼，聽到他的呼吸變得沉重。

這是自從兩年前受傷之後，Charles第一次有機會和另外一個人做愛。既是緊張期待，也是忐忑不安，同時他也不知道像Erik這樣有魅力的人怎麼會願意跟他回家。或許那只是因為發情期的賀爾蒙作祟，但現在他不怎麼在乎。

他脫掉Erik的靴子，然後是絲襪，接著抬起他的腿，撫摸他的足弓和腳趾，親吻他的膝蓋和小腿。他感覺到Erik在他的手掌底下扭動，彷彿在尋求更多的接觸。他讓手來到Erik的胯下，撫弄他的陰莖和睪丸，動作雖輕，但挑逗的意味十足。Erik握住他的手腕，輕輕往下推，讓他的指尖觸碰著他濕潤的後穴。Charles緩緩將兩根手指推入，輕輕抽插，聽到Erik輕哼。

他用手指讓Erik又射了一次。在那之後，他從後抱著Erik，Erik抓著他的手在他自己的身上游走，直到兩人沉沉入睡。到天亮之前，他們數度睡睡醒醒。其中一次，他們維持著側躺，Charles的胸部緊緊貼著Erik的背部，將自己深深埋入Erik，維持著緩慢的節奏抽送，同時不斷地親吻著Erik的頸側和耳後；Erik一再把自己的身體往後推向Charles，反手扣著Charles的屁股，彷彿要求他插得更深。

一直到結束之後，他們兩人之間都沒有任何一絲縫隙。

 

※　※　※

 

等到浴室門關上以及流水聲傳入他的耳朵，Erik才睜開眼。

早在那個Alpha下床的時候，他就已經醒了。只不過，他繼續躺著，不希望對方發現，因為他想要盡可能避免一些尷尬的對望和尷尬的對話。

Erik坐起身，看見床頭櫃上擺著折疊整齊的乾淨衣褲。幾分鐘之前，他聽到輪椅在房間裡四處移動的聲音，然後是開關衣櫥、翻找衣服的聲音。他回想起，和他一起過夜的人曾經說要借衣服給他。看來那個約定到了隔天早上依然有效。

他坐在床上打量這個房間。空間不大，床和衣櫥佔據了大半的空間。房間裡還有放滿了書和CD的書架，但仍留有足夠的空間讓輪椅通行。昨晚那件被隨手扔在地上的大衣此刻掛在衣帽架上，而他的靴子整齊擺在一旁。Erik溜下床——發現自己的雙腿有點痠——翻找大衣的口袋，確定他的手機仍在，接著檢查他的皮夾，確認裡面的現金、信用卡和證件一張都沒少。

他考慮著趁屋主還在洗澡的時候悄悄離開。這是意料之外的一夜情，他不太想和那個傢伙有太多的瓜葛。但為了不明的原因，Erik猶豫了，而在他仍舊搖擺不定的時候，浴室的門打開，那位和他共度了一夜的人推著輪椅出現在門邊。

他沒穿上衣，身上只有一條短褲。Erik的視線不自覺往那雙腿一瞥，又立刻移開。

「如果你要沖澡，請自便。」他的聲音有點沙啞。說完之後，他逕自推著輪椅離開，將Erik獨自留在臥室。

Erik瞪著他的背影。那個人的態度比他預期的還要冷淡。Erik一面走進浴室，一面想著，或許對方和自己抱持的想法大同小異：昨晚那只是性、只是發情期的生理衝動，而那已經結束了。

至少他沒有急著把Erik趕走，還「大發慈悲」讓Erik使用他家的浴室。

然而，在洗臉臺上，Erik看到一條折疊整齊的浴巾，上面還放著一隻未拆封的新牙刷。雖然沒有明言，但他知道那是為他準備的。

那個Alpha是個貼心的人——抑或，他有潔癖，不希望Erik擅自使用他的盥洗用品。

不管怎樣，他一點都不會排斥享受一個熱水澡，以及一條乾淨的浴巾。

等到Erik站在蓮蓬頭底下，打開水龍頭，他才突然意識到：打從離開床鋪，自己一直都是一絲不掛。

他忍不住笑了。

現在他知道那個傢伙 _落荒而逃_ 的原因了：因為他讓他興奮。

他不禁笑得更開心。

通常Erik不會在發情期的時候隨便帶著陌生人回家過夜。如果那個時候沒有交往的對象，他會選擇服用抑制劑，一個人回家。他寧可在忍不住的時候自己解決，也不願意和某些自認是施恩者的Alpha或Beta共度，讓他們趁著賀爾蒙搞亂他的理智、使得他無法完全掌控自己的時候，玩弄他、要他乞求被操。有些混帳就是認為Omega發情的時候，就可以對他們為所欲為。

Erik猜想，他之所以決定和這位Alpha回家的理由，就是因為他坐在輪椅上，看起來沒有什麼威脅性。就算他也是那種混帳，至少他不太可能把Erik丟在地板上，要他四肢趴著，狠狠操他。

他的考量就只是這樣，而非在更衣室裡Janos說的，他願意讓那個坐輪椅的Alpha送他回家，是出自於同情，不忍心拒絕。他根本沒有那麼「高尚」的情操。再說，他不覺得對方會希望他的同情，搞不好他反倒會認為那是侮辱。

雖然這完全是意料之外的發展，不過昨晚他得到了徹底的宣洩——不只在生理上，心理上也是。

他的碰觸像是安撫，撫平Erik體內的衝動和燥熱。他根本不認識他，但他種種親密又溫柔的舉動，彷彿他是他的情人。

Erik還記得前一晚他躺在床上，讓對方脫掉他的洋裝、絲襪和長靴。他的動作緩慢且輕柔，彷彿有著無限的耐心。在Erik入睡之際，他還摸著他的頭髮，在他耳旁喃喃說著某些現在他已經不記得的東西，最後他親了一下Erik的後頸，安穩地睡在他身邊。

他和Erik以前遇過的Alpha都不太一樣。

洗完澡後，Erik換上借來的衣服。還算合身的單色T恤，褲管稍短的休閒褲。他套上靴子，將大衣掛在手臂上，拿起裝著洋裝和絲襪的紙袋——再次證明那位和他過夜的陌生人在這種小地方很細心——離開臥室走進客廳。客廳裡沒人，但他聞到食物的氣味，因此他走向廚房。

坐在瓦斯爐前的人從輪椅上轉過身。一見到Erik，他的臉旁瞬間明亮了幾分。「嘿，Erik，」他的語調相當雀躍，「吃完早餐再走？」

前一晚Erik並未特別注意對方的長相，僅只依稀認知到他是個……坐在輪椅上，有張漂亮臉孔和凌亂捲髮的人。他認真注視著他的時候，看起來相當老成；但他笑起來的時候，像個大男孩。還有，他的雙眼是近乎不可思議的藍色。

Erik不想承認早餐的提議讓他有點莫名的心動，只不過……「抱歉，我和別人有約，而且我快要遲到了。」

「喔。」他應了一聲，臉上盡是毫不掩飾的失望。

Erik開口，這才發現他還不知道對方的名字。「我會把衣服還你。」他問：「送到這個地址？」

他靜靜望著Erik，半晌，他勾起嘴角，擠出一絲苦笑。他沒有多說什麼，只是放下鍋鏟，來到冰箱前，從冰箱門上貼的數張便利貼之間，取出一張使用磁鐵固定在門上的名片。他拿起桌上的筆寫了一行字，然後把名片遞給Erik。

_Charles Xavier，博士後研究員。_ 名片上有他的手機號碼，而他多寫的則是住家的地址。

「Charles。」Erik唸了他的名字，抬起眼，看到Charles的眼睛裡閃現真正的笑意。

Charles熄掉爐火，一路送他到電梯門口。

電梯門關上的那一刻，他看到那雙漂亮藍眼裡面的悵然若失。

赴約的途中，Erik一直心神不寧。他本想一路奔跑到約定的餐廳，發洩焦躁不安的情緒。但考量到他現在穿的鞋子恐怕會害他拐到腳，於是他放棄了「晨跑」的念頭，而是快步走過數個街區。

就算洗過澡，他還是覺得身上殘留著Charles的味道和觸感。尤其此刻他穿著Charles的衣褲，那更是提醒了他關於Charles的任何事。

Erik抵達餐廳的時候，一眼就瞥見Emma Frost——他的聯絡人——已經端坐在其中一張餐桌前。他相當不自在地坐到Emma的對面，從侍者遞上來的那本菜單裡隨意點了一份餐點。突然間，他有點希望自己不在這裡，而在Charles的廚房，和他一起吃那個看起來不怎麼樣但聞起來很香的花生醬培根三明治。

Emma銳利的目光掃視過他，稍微蹙眉，貌似不以為然。

Erik猜想她大概對發生在他身上的事情一清二楚。擁有靈敏嗅覺的Alpha真是一種惱人的生物。她張口欲言，但又闔上嘴，思考片刻，最後只說：「你的任務就快結束了。我們已經安排好，在你的休假結束之後，把你調往別的轄區。」

Erik點了點頭，表示他瞭解，也表示他清楚Emma沒有說出口的告誡。

同樣都是臥底警察，倘若今天他是Alpha或是Beta，他們 _絕對_ 會派他滲透犯罪組織，而不是要求他去組織幹部經營的脫衣舞酒吧工作。

他明明和其他的同僚一樣，通過相同的考試，但受限於他是Omega的身分，很多能夠發揮的機會就是輪不到他。

發情期毋庸置疑是其中一個弱點。不少人嘴上說著，他們相信Omega員警確實擁有足以和Alpha或Beta同僚平起平坐的能力，但他們在「賀爾蒙劇烈變化的期間」會失去他們平常具備的判斷力，以及其他執行勤務時需求的心理和生理條件，所以這個工作環境普遍對Omega不信任。（更不用說，一旦Omega懷孕，整個工作計劃和人力配置都會被打亂。）

這個現象不只存在於警察體系，從政府機關到私人企業，對於Omega雇員的態度差不多都是如此。

長期以來，Erik都會服用抑制劑減緩發情期的症狀，不希望被任何共事的同僚或上司發現他正處於發情期，以免他們質疑他的工作能力。他規律運動保持良好的體能。曾經有一段時間，他積極上健身房，攝取高蛋白質的食物，試圖讓自己 _看起來_ 不像個Omega。事實證明，受限於先天條件，他沒能脫胎換骨變成一個肌肉壯漢，他看起來還是跟以前一樣瘦，但至少，他練了一身結實的肌肉。

Emma恐怕是極少數信任Erik能力的人。她一直都很支持他，在她的強力推薦之下，他才有機會接到這個任務。

儘管如此，一開始Erik對於這份「工作」頗有微詞。如果他有自由選擇的權力，他絕對會應徵酒店保鑣的職務，而非脫衣舞孃。但實際的情況則是沒有人會想要雇用一個Omega擔任保鑣。

在Atomic工作將近三個月，Erik逐漸和其他的舞者混熟。他們不論男女都是Omega。在此之前，Erik很少有機會和這麼多Omega相處，而他們和Erik原本的想像不盡相同。對於一些人而言，這是他們唯一能夠辦到的謀生方式；至於其他的人，則把這當作快速賺錢的兼差。他和一個叫作Angel的女孩頗有話聊。她是某音樂學院的學生，在這裡跳舞賺學費和生活費。

在這個場所，各種流言傳得很快。在更衣室裡，他們經常在閒聊，交換各式各樣的八卦，關於老闆、關於員工、關於客人、關於任何人。藉由這個身分，Erik打聽到了遠比他預期的還要多的資訊。（他告訴自己，如果哪天他有機會升為警探，他一定會找個脫衣舞孃線人。）

三個月的時間裡，Erik一直保持著低調的行事，不惹麻煩、不和客人有太多的接觸——直到昨晚，他在Atomic工作的倒數第二天，碰上發情期的他本來想提早下班回家休息，但他卻跟著一個客人回家過夜。

怪不得Emma會擔心他，唯恐他在任務即將結束之際鬆懈了警覺。

和Emma短暫的早餐會面結束之後，Erik回到住處，直接倒在床上補眠。等到他醒來的時候，已經過了中午。

今晚是他在Atomic的最後一夜。他沒有為任何客人獨舞，而是花了一點時間和其他的舞者交談以及道別。

他不怎麼想承認，這一夜，他的視線不斷逡巡在客人之間，試圖尋找輪椅，尋找Charles。但他的努力和期待都落了空。

這不意外，畢竟Charles看起來不像是脫衣舞酒吧的常客。

然而，Erik發現自己有那麼一點點的失望。

今晚結束之後，代表他要告別這個身分了。他知道自己大概不會再見到Charles，也認為自己不應該再見他：因為和Charles相遇的人，不是 _真正的Erik_ 。

長達兩個星期的假期裡，Erik搬了家，遠離這一區。由於他帶去短期租賃的單人套房的私人物品不多，所以他搬走的速度非常快；不過，他花了將近兩天的時間，才把存放在出租倉庫的東西搬進新家。

等到他整頓好住處，終於可以安穩睡在床上而不是沙發上的那晚，他夢到他仍在Atomic上班，而Charles專程來找他，要他為他獨舞。他把Charles帶到擺放沙發床的半開放隔間，讓Charles斜躺在沙發上，開始為他跳膝上舞。Charles仰頭望著Erik，他的眼神是如此入迷和陶醉，他的胸口因為急促的呼吸起起伏伏。

在那雙漂亮眼睛的注視之下，Erik一時鬼迷心竅，伸出手解開Charles的皮帶，釦子，拉下拉鍊，緩緩跪到他的雙腿之間。他把臉湊近他的胯部，稍微扯下他的內褲，讓彈出的充血陰莖拍在他的臉上，然後他張嘴，含住頂端，低下頭，一點點吞入口中……

Erik醒來的時候，他的下身一片溼滑，而他的陰莖硬到不能再硬。他握住自己套弄，同時把另一手的手指插進自己的後穴抽送，想像那是Charles的手，就像他們一起過夜的那晚，他用手指替他解放了兩次的情形。

在他射出來之後，他發現身上穿的衣服，正是Charles借他的T恤。Erik模糊地想著，他該把衣服還給Charles了。做個了結。

五個小時之後，Erik坐在自助洗衣店裡，面前的桌上擺著洗淨、摺好、並且裝進紙袋的衣褲。他瞪著手機通訊錄裡單車快遞的號碼，遲遲無法按下通話鍵。

不知道過了多久，他終於下定了決心。他從皮夾裡取出那張打從一個星期之前放進去之後就不曾取出來的名片，接著拿起手機，開始撥號。

「嗨，Charles，是我，Erik……我想知道你什麼時候有空，我要把你借我的衣服帶過去給你……」

 

 

 


End file.
